Aang
Aang AKA Mr. T and Kid Vid is the current Avatar. Being the Avatar, makes Aang master of all four elements(Wet Stuff, Rocks, THE BADASS ELEMENT, and that other one) and godmodding. Using his uber Avatar skillz and 1337ness, Aang is required to go out on an epic quest and kick the n00bish Fire Nation's ass to prevent them from taking over the world because...well, he was told to do it. When Aang becomes extremely pissed off, he enters THE UBER PWNAGE STATE and starts PMSing on any unfortunate people nearby. Aang is the last of the Air Hippies and like the rest of his people, has a major love for marijuana. Aang is also the leader of the famous adventuring group The Gaang and The Burger King Kid's Club. History Childhood Aang was born to this guy and some girl. His dad left after one month, so Aang never met his dad. When he became 10 his mom had a mid-life crisis and his uncle had to take care of him. Gyatso taught Aang their sacred art, how to get high, and how to be a good nudist. One day Aang found out he was the avatar, afraid that he could no longer be a nudist or get high he fled the country. Aang's Quest While he was flying on his hippo, aang got caught in a storm and froze both of them. A hundred years later, he wakes up in the hands of a 14 year old and her brother. He tells them he's the avatar and they all go on an epic journey to defeat the Fire Lord, while being stalked by his creepy son. The North When Aang and his team got up here, they had a big feast from the Northern wet-stuff benders because the North had just got a shipment of drugs in their honor. Sokka fell for the princess, but she said no because she was engaged. Aang secretly taught Katara waterbending, because they are all sexists up there. And they saved the whole tribe from a invasion by those idiots. Yeah..boring. To China the Earth Kingdom First thing Aang found out when he came back to the Earth Kingdom, was that his old friend had been arrested for getting to high by the Fire Nation. Bumi, who was really high, said that he didn't want Aang to save him and that he would rather wait a couple months in a metal coffin, 50 feet above the ground, held up by one chain of metal. So, then they found Toph,who agreed to run away with them if they told her what her parents did every night. Once she got the basic picture, she told them to stop talking and to never mention it again. Then the foursome went up to good ole' Ba Sing Se, where there was some idiot being a dictator. That didn't work for the avatar, so he got PWNed him, and then got him arrested. Later, Aang went to learn about the avatar state from a random stranger, Sokka went to interrupt his dad's nudist party see his dad, and Toph went to see her parents. Meanwhile, The League of Evil Bitches, snuck into the capital, found out some awesome information courtesy of his idiot the king, beat up Katara, and took over the city. So, Team Avatar and Iroh,Zuko's crazy uncle, fought against Azula, Zuko, and some earth ninjasthe Dai Li. So, Aang tried to use the MASS-PWNage state, but failed due to Azula. Then Team Avatar and Kuei fled the country. Tales of the Fire Nation So, everybody was chillin' in the Fire Nation, doing practically the same thing every day. Stealing clothes, PWNing random people, learning and teaching lessons, learning new types of bending. Then, they decided to invade the capital and horribly failed. Everybody over 17, was jailed and everyone under fled on Appa, the hippo. Zuko So, everybody was eating lunch at the Western Air Temple until Zuko showed up. He said he wanted to join them, and they refused. Toph, was all for it and after a night of discussion they agreed to let him in. So, they forgived all the times he tried to kill them, hand them over to their worst enemy, stalked them, etc. Final Battles On day of Sozin's Comet, Aang used the PWNage stated and a loop hole/plot twist to defeat Ozai without killing him. Zuko andKatara then defated Azula, but she gave Zuko the credit. Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles